leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Devil Dvile/Barrett, The Sniper's Wrath
Barrett, the Sniper's Wrath, is a fan-made champion in League of Legends.Barrett's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Barrett fires a sharp bullet in a line dealing physical damage. Barrett can then reactivate this ability to fire a homing bullet, dealing 25% less damage than the first shot, reducing his opponent's armor by 5 for 5 seconds. |leveling = 2000 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Barrett leaps in the air and smashes the ground with his fist, knocking all non-champion targets back, and creating a wall of terrain around him, making him invulnerable to all melee basic attacks for 1 second, but making him unable to move until the terrain falls. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=0 }} Barrett places a mine on the map, making it visible to all allies. If an enemy steps on the mine, the mine will bounce, stick on its target for 2 seconds, and then explode, dealing damaged based on the target's armor. Only three mines can be placed at once. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=0 }} Barrett channels for 1 second, then fires a large silver bullet to the nearest enemy champion. If it hits an enemy, the bullet will bounce off and attack other enemy champions that are close to each other, reducing their armor by 10 for 10 seconds. In addition, all enemies are able to be shot by Barrage Shot's homing attack once. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=125 |costtype=mana |range=1100 }} Lore Barrett was never liked once. Not even after he devoted himself to protecting Piltover throughout all of his life. His snot-brained attitude was disliked by most citizens of Piltover, and he constantly tried to conseal his anger inside of his brain. As a member of a strict soldier's training academy, his job was taken away from him as he tried to verbally assault his comrades in their training. As a huge punishment, his leader severly amputated his right hand off, and had Barrett keep his hand wherever he went. He quit later on, and his life had dragged his body into a drag. But Barrett was one of the few citizens who wanted to try something new, but if it was fun and entertaining, it was his job to join in on the fun. He seeked for jobs throughout the city, and came across a high-paying job as a assassinator killing other assassins. He called himself, the Sniper's Wrath, before he started his life long career. Barrett brought his amputated hand to a strange scientist, and asked the scientist if he could reattach his hand back on his arm. After two long weeks of work, Barrett's hand could be attached and reattached on, and he used this power for the greatest amount of people. His life long job was the assassinate the Sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn, and the rest of the citizens that revolted around Barrett himself. As an assassinator, he replaced his cyborg hand with a large pistol, and his arm circulated strong firepower from his gun. Barrett now seeks for the citizens of Piltover, taking revenge and ending their lives whenever he has the fun time to do so. Category:Custom champions